In recent years, display systems, such as those using liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, have become increasing integrated in various industries and product lines.
One example is the automotive industry. It is very common for new automobiles to be equipped with one or more display panels so that the driver and/or the passengers have access to various features while in the vehicle. Examples of such features include a Global Positioning System (GPS), entertainment (e.g., movies, games, etc.), and even access to the Internet.
However, often the display systems are configured such that they may not allow certain features to be used while the vehicle is in motion, as there is a concern that the driver may become distracted by either preparing and/or viewing the content.